US Tour 5 Troika
The most recent US Touring production was staged by the non-Equity Troika Productions. The tour set a grueling pace, often stopping only one night in a location, and performing two, sometimes three shows per night. As a production descended from Broadway, it resembled that show more than the London/Video look favoured by European productions. 2012 Tour Dates http://www.catsthemusical.com/cats-us-tour-announces-new-dates/ 2007-2008 25th Anniversary National Tour Cast October 14 - June 29 * Asparagus - Christopher E. Sidoli * Bustopher Jones - Christopher E. Sidoli * Growltiger - Christopher E. Sidoli * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun * Swing - Nathan Morgan 2009-2010 National Tour Cast October 13 - August 8 * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun/Chaz Wolcott * Rumpleteazer - Kristen Quartarone * Tumblebrutus - Jason Wise 2010-2011 National Tour Cast November 5 - June 19 * Alonzo - Edward Lawrence * Bombalurina - Ashley Chasteen * Bustopher Jones - Bronson Norris Murphy * Cassandra - Laura Elizabeth Henning * Demeter - Madison Mitchell * Genghis - Will Porter * Griddlebone - Laura Cable * Grizabella - Kathryn Holtkamp * Growltiger - Bronson Norris Murphy * Gus - Bronson Norris Murphy * Jellylorum - Laura Cable * Jennyanydots - Erica Leigh Hanson * Macavity - J. Morgan White * Mistoffelees - Chris Mackenthun/Chaz Wolcott * Mungojerrie - Will Porter * Munkustrap - Zachary Hess * Old Deuteronomy - Jeremy Brauner * Plato - J. Morgan White * Pouncival - Nick Hendricks * Rum Tum Tugger - Matthew J. Taylor * Rumpleteazer - Kristen Quartarone * Sillabub - Heidi Giberson * Skimbleshanks - Louie Napoleon * Swing - Melissa Grohowski, Larry A. Lozier, Jr., Nathan Morgan, Matthew Glover, Allison Little, Trevor Sones * Tumblebrutus - Jason Wise * Victoria - Jordan Dunlap 2011-2012 National Tour Cast December 8 - June 17 * Alonzo - Jamie Joseph * Asparagus - Christopher E. Sidoli * Bombalurina - Ashley Chasteen * Bustopher Jones - Christopher E. Sidoli * Cassandra - Candace Lyn Luther * Coricopat/Swing - Craig Donnelly, Larry A. Lozier, Jr., Lucas Thompson * Demeter - Madison Mitchell * Genghis - Daniel Switzer * Griddlebone - Elizabeth Ruff * Grizabella - Melissa Grohowski * Growltiger - Christopher E. Sidoli * Jellylorum - Elizabeth Ruff * Jennyanydots - Erica Leigh Hanson * Macavity - Clinton James Sherwood * Mistoffelees - Chaz Wolcott * Mungojerrie - Daniel Switzer * Munkustrap - Daniel J. Self * Old Deuteronomy - Nathan Morgan * Plato - Clinton James Sherwood * Pouncival - Robert Burke * Rum Tum Tugger - Chris Stevens * Rumpleteazer - Hillary Porter * Sillabub - Molly Emerson * Skimbleshanks - Louie Napoleon * Swing - Felipe Barbosa Bombonato, Katharine Heaton * Tantomile/Swing - Rachel Boone, Blayne Gregg-Miller, Amanda LaMotte, Kristen Quartarone * Victoria - Jordan Dunlap Gallery US Tour - Old Deuteronomy & Grizabella.jpg US Tour - Munkustrap.jpg US Tour - Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer 02.jpg US Tour - Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer.jpg US Tour - Growltiger & Griddlebone.jpg US Tour - Grizabella.jpg US Tour - Cast 03.jpg US Tour - Cast 02.jpg US Tour - Cast 01.jpg Chaz Wolcott as Mistoffelees.jpg US Tour Cats Cast.jpg US Tour Mistoffelees & Old Deuteronomy.jpeg US Tour Cats 10.jpg US Tour Mistoffelees & Victoria.jpg Erica Hansen as Jennyanydots.jpg US Tour 11.jpg Bronson Norris Murphy as Growltiger & Lynn Craig as Griddlebone.jpg Demeter (Jenna Nicole Schoen) Jellylorum (Lily Emilia Smith) Bombalurina (Ashley Chasteen).JPG Category:Productions Category:Stub